This invention relates to gardening, and more particularly to small, self-contained gardens and a method of producing them. Even more particularly, this invention relates to small, portable gardens produced in modular form so that they can be arranged in any desired manner in or out of doors, and in the case of at least one embodiment, can be stacked vertically one upon the other, if desired.
The shortage of food which is prevalent in so many of the so-called underdeveloped nations of the world has occurred in most cases because of a lack of sufficient fresh water and/or tillable soil. Even in those nations where there are no apparent food shortages, a great percentage of the people, such as the apartment dwellers in cities, and the like, have no access to tillable soil, and consequently, apart from maintaining a few small house plants, are precluded from having their own gardens.
Still another problem encountered by growers of the type that employ synthetic fertilizers is the fact that natural rainfall tends very often to wash away much of the fertilizer before it has been absorbed into the plants, thus in many cases polluting the lakes and streams, causing therein the undesirable growth of algae, weeds, and the like.